


Right Before Your Eyes

by astridrosen



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridrosen/pseuds/astridrosen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji has been dating Arisu (OC), but now he's being kind of a dick, but Yosuke is always there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at an OC, so plz forgive me -_- rated E because I might go into... stuff later. Ahem.

Beep beep beep.

The sound of the phone permeates the air and I jump in my seat, woken from the trance I had gone into. The silver haired boy to my right checks his phone and frowns. I lean over, trying to discreetly look, but he puts it back into his pocket.

“Er, Yosuke. I’ve gotta go… do that thing, you know?” He says, standing up. 

“Souji..?” I want to ask why he’s going, but he cuts me off.

“Sorry Arisu. We’ll hang out another time.” He ruffles my hair. “See you!”

“Later partner.” Yosuke says. 

Souji flies out of the room leaving Yosuke and I still sat on the sofa, the film we were watching now playing to itself. I reach a hand up to my hair to smooth it down.

“Did he just… ruffle my hair?” I question out loud, but to no one in particular. Yosuke opens his mouth to reply, but I carry on. “Like, we don’t ever hang out on our own. He’s bored of me.” 

“He’s an idiot Arisu. I mean, he’s my best friend, but he’s an idiot.” Yosuke sighs. 

I think of all the times Souji and I have hung out in the last month. He doesn’t like to call them dates, because he doesn’t want to commit too much to me. He says it’s because he likes to keep things casual, but I think it’s because he wants to keep his options open. Things have become very one-sided and with a sudden awareness I play over our latest interactions together. He’s become less affectionate, certainly, and less interested. He never initiates conversation, or kisses and he’s rarely the one to suggest hanging out. If he does, he always invites Yosuke.

I replay the ruffling of my hair, and somehow I know it’s the nail in the coffin. 

I sit cross-legged on the sofa, turning to look at Yosuke. I lean my head on the back of the sofa, tilting it to the side. I’ve never really given him a second thought, but here he is, still with me where Souji has gone. He’s cute, sure, but girls don’t trail after him like they do with Souji. He’s kind of dorky and excitable, where Souji is a bit more laid back. Too laid back. Maybe I was too hasty in going after Souji. Yosuke has always been there for me, he never abandons our plans to go elsewhere, especially without telling me where it is he’s going. The realization hits me like a ton of bricks. 

“Yosuke.” I whisper. He looks up at me, and I reach out my hand for his. Confusion spreads across his face as he looks at my outreached hand. “It should have been you. It is you.”

Yosuke looks at me for a second before he mirrors my seating position and reaches out his own hand and takes mine, scooching over to me so our knees are touching. 

“He’s my best friend, and I like him a lot, but he’s been a real dick to you lately. He’s no good for you.” He whispers back. “You haven’t been happy, I know you haven’t.”

It dawns on me that he’s right. I don’t enjoy being the girl who chases after her... I can’t say boyfriend, because he doesn’t like that word. Whatever he is. I feel useless with him, all the power has been sucked out of me and I’m just waiting for him to tell me what we’re going to do. 

“How did you know?”

“I know you.”

“Where is he?” 

Yosuke pauses and sighs, “Do you want to know?”

“...No.” I say after a moment’s consideration, because I don’t. I’m glad he went. 

We sit like that for a while, holding hands and looking into each others eyes with our heads propped on the back of the sofa. The film we had been watching ends, and cuts out suddenly. The TV flips back to the channel it had been on before, the local news, and we’re watching a familiar face flash up on the screen. Rise Kujikawa. 

Then I have my next light bulb moment. 

“She’s here, isn’t she? In Inaba?” I ask.

Yosuke pauses again. “Yes.”

“That’s where he is.” I say, not a question this time, because I know it’s true. He’s always loved her, and if she’s in town, it makes sense that he’d go to her.

The pause, then again. “Yes.”

“Good for them.” I say, trying not to sound bitter, because I don’t feel bitter at all. I feel…relieved. I knew he was hung up on her when we started seeing each other, he told me as much himself. Whenever he sees a photo of her, or catches her on TV, he goes quiet for ages and ignores me. 

“Arisu, you don’t need to…”

“I know, but I mean it. It’s good for them. They both love each other, right? So they should be together whilst they can.” 

Yosuke squeezes my hand before letting go. He gets up and heads over to the TV set, turning it off. I stand up myself and go to him. When I’ve walked the few short steps to where he is, I realise I don’t have anything planned and that now it looks like I’ve just followed him across the room. I stop just before him, inches between us, and I realise that I’ve never been this close to him before. He’s about three inches taller than me, and I look up into his eyes nervously. My heart starts racing and I realise this is what I’ve wanted. I want to be nervous because I’m excited, not nervous because I don’t know how the person is going to behave with me today. I smile.

“What?” He asks, putting his arms around me so his forearms rest on my shoulders and his hands meet behind my neck. 

“I’m nervous, but I’m excited. It’s good. I’m good. You make me happy.” I tell him every thought that’s come into my head, I don’t want to hold anything back from him. 

“I knew I could.” He smiles. 

“What’s your smile for then?” I ask. It’s only fair he tells me too.

“I’ve waited so long for this. I just want to take it all in.” He pulls me into him, holding me so my cheek is resting on his chest, smelling my hair. I put my hands on his shoulder blades, surprised at how muscular his back is. 

Yosuke moves his hands, one to the small of my back, the other to the back of my head, threading his fingers through my hair. My spine tingles when his fingertips reach my scalp. He laughs and pulls away from me, leaving his hands in the same position. We start to lean in to each other, a kiss building between us. Suddenly Yosuke stops leaning in and pulls away instead, still holding me, still looking at me, but the kiss shatters in the air.

“We can’t. We need to tell Souji first.” He says. 

“Like he told me about Rise?” I don’t mean it to sound venomous, but that’s how it comes out. 

“He’s my best friend, and your… whatever he is.” Yosuke says firmly. “We need to tell him.”

“What if he –“ I start. Yosuke cuts me off.

“Arisu, I’m not asking his permission. I’m telling him what’s what.” He says it with such determination; I know I’m making the right choice. I can’t believe what an idiot I’ve been, how long I’ve wasted. The shiver goes down my spine again and he pulls my hair lightly. Instinctively I lean in to him, desperate to kiss him. He looks at me and grins. “Not yet.”

“I need to...” I whisper. 

“I know you do. I do too.” He whispers back, and pulls me back in to his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, i was going to have things going on with souji a lot longer, but i couldn't do that to yosuke

The next morning I wake with a smile on my face for the first time in ages. I roll over and check and my phone my heart sinks with realisation of what’s to come later in the day. As we parted yesterday, Yosuke and I made a pact to visit Souji and tell him about us. My heart beats in trepidation. I’m not good with confrontation at the best of times, but to end things with Souji and then tell him I’m going to be dating his best friend seems a little harsh. _No more harsh than he’s been to you lately._

I get up and pad around my room, collecting my clothes together. Yosuke said he’d give me a ride to wherever we go after Souji’s on the back of his scooter, even though technically he’s not supposed to have anyone ride on the back. With this in mind, I opt for jeans rather than a skirt or dress, and pair them with a strappy, flowing top, hoping the pastel colours in the top will make the green in my eyes stand out a bit more. I hesitate in front of my underwear drawer. Is it really presumptuous to wear my best matching set, or is it just better to be prepared? After staring at the open drawer for what feels like an age, I opt for a matching black, lacy set, not my best - we’ll build up to that I guess – but still nice, just in case. 

Getting ready seems to take longer than usual. I know I should be excited that I get to spend time with Yosuke later without everything hanging over our heads, that once things are done with Souji I’ll be much happier, but I’ve begun second guessing myself and the doubt is becoming too much. I run a brush through my hair, put my makeup on and then lay down on my bed staring at the ceiling. 

My phone buzzes and I reach over and grab it. Yosuke is calling. Can he read my mind?

“Hey.” I say, my voice cracking.

“Hi Arisu.” He replies, I can hear the smile in his voice. I like the way he says my voice. “Am I still seeing you today?”

“At Souji’s?” 

“Yeah, I guess. I mean, I could pick you up, but it’ll look obvious then, won’t it?” Yosuke sighs. 

“I guess so, but then it will when we both say we want to talk to him.”

“I’m a bit worried. I don’t want to upset him.” He confides. I’m relieved that it’s not just me feeling like that. 

“Me either. It’s ridiculous. I still think he’s a good guy, just because things haven’t worked out with us, doesn’t mean he’s not.”

“It’s better not to lie to him, right?” Yosuke asks. “And things will be better between us if we don’t have to think about all of that.”

I smile, he’s really cute. “You’re right.”

“Yeah, I know. Great, huh?” He laughs. “I’m leaving now. I’ll see you at his place.”

“See you soon.”

Talking to Yosuke seems to have calmed me down a bit. I don’t feel confident about our chat with Souji, but at least now I don’t feel crippling guilt every time I think about it. I pull my Converse on and leave the house, plugging in my headphones. It’s a leisurely walk over to Souji’s, and when I get there, Yosuke’s scooter is already parked outside, a helmet on each handlebar. I take a deep breath and knock on the front door. Souji opens it, and looks at me confused.

“What is with people turning up unexpected?” He asks, opening the door wide for me to enter and heading back into the house. I close the door behind me and follow him into the lounge. Yosuke is sat on the sofa, but he stands when I come in. He winks at me and starts to move over to where I’m standing and I glare at him, sending him a silent warning to play it cool. He stops in his tracks.

“What are you two doing?” Souji sighs, sitting down on the sofa. “I don’t really have any time today, I’m going out soon.”

“That’s okay partner. We just had something we wanted to tell you.” Yosuke says, gesturing at me to say something.

“Yosuke… can you give us a minute?” I ask. I feel like Souji and I need to be alone for the first part.

Yosuke nods and goes to move out of the room to give us privacy.

“Wait.” Souji says suddenly. Yosuke turns around. “I think I know where this is going.”

Yosuke walks back over to where I’m stood. Souji looks at the two of us, and gestures for us to sit down on the other sofa. We both sit. 

“Partner?” Yosuke says cautiously. 

“You want to date each other, right?” Souji asks. He makes it seem so straightforward. 

“Yeah, we do.” Yosuke says.

“Arisu?” Souji looks at me.

“I do. We do.” I say, looking him straight in the eye. A broad smile spreads across Souji’s face. I look at Yosuke nervously and he shrugs. 

“That’s great!” Souji exclaims. “You two have so much in common, I think you’ll be great together.”

“You think?” Yosuke asks. 

“Yeah! I think you’re much better suited to Arisu than I am.” Souji turns to me. “I’ve been really shitty lately. It’s nothing you’ve done, it’s just me.” 

“I kind of noticed.” I say in a small voice, staring down at my feet. “You could’ve just ended it.”

“I didn’t want to upset you.” He says, and he sounds genuinely remorseful. 

“Well, just as an FYI for the next girl, don’t do that. Just get it over with.” I say, sighing.

“Anyway…” Yosuke says. He doesn’t follow it up with anything, so I think he was trying to calm things down. I look at him and he winks at me, my heart starts melting. We all stand in awkward silence for a few moments until Souji coughs.

“I’m leaving the house soon, so I should go and get ready.” He says, gesturing upstairs.

“Yeah, we’ll go.” Yosuke moves towards me and puts his hand on the small of my back. “See you, partner.”

“Bye guys.” Souji says. I don’t say anything, and I just wave as we head out the door.

“That was surprisingly easy.” Yosuke says as we stand by his scooter. He looks at me and frowns. “Do you not have a jacket?”

“What? Will I need one? It’s a pretty nice day.” I say. 

“Well, yeah, but it still gets kinda cold in the wind on the scooter…” He replies. He zips off his grey hoody and hands it to me.

“But then, won’t you be cold?” I ask.

“It’s okay. I’m used to it.” He smiles at me and pulls his helmet on.

I slip the hoody on and zip it up. It smells like Yosuke, which makes me feel strangely fuzzy. He passes me the spare helmet and I put it on. My hair hangs down another couple of inches. Yosuke moves over to me and does the strap up under my chin, brushing my cheek with his thumb when he’s done. He looks down into my eyes and I smile back at him. 

“Where are we going?” I ask him, we never made plans for what came after we spoke with Souji. 

“You wanna hang out at mine?” He asks. I nod in response and he holds the scooter still, helping me onto it. When I’m on he climbs on himself. He turns round to me. “You need to hold on to me. I’ll go slow, so don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

I smile and move closer to Yosuke, so I’m completely pressed up against his back. I put my arms around him and clasp my hands at his front. 

“This okay?” I ask.

“Yeah, that’s cool.” He says, and I think I hear his voice hitch a bit. 

It’s a quick journey back to Yosuke’s place, and when we park up he holds out his hand to help me off the scooter. I take it, even though I don’t really need his help, and I think about how thoughtful and attentive he’s being. I try and remember if this is what Souji was like in the beginning, but I’m drawing a blank. 

“Want to hear something funny?” He asks, already laughing. “The reason I got a motorcycle licence was so I could give girls rides places and have them all pressed up behind me.”

“Yosuke! You perv!” I laugh, unclipping my helmet. 

“Kinda backfired though. I could only afford a scooter, and I’m not meant to give people rides on that.” He smiles, hanging his own helmet on the handlebar. I hand him mine and he puts it on the opposite side. “That was a one time deal.”

“There are easier ways of luring a girl back to yours.” I smile. He winks at me, which I really wish he’d stop doing as he looks insanely cute when he winks and I’m starting to lose any restraint I might have started the day with. 

We head into his house and I automatically go to his front room. It’s where we always go when we’re hanging out at Yosuke’s place. He follows me in and stands awkwardly in the door. I’ve sat down on the sofa when I look up and see he’s not followed me. 

“What’s wrong?” I ask.

“I er… I thought we’d… go up to my room instead.” He says, rubbing his neck. 

“Oh!” I exclaim, shocked he’s being quite so forward, but mainly that I’m being so naïve. I stand up and walk over to him, trying to get past so I can go upstairs.

“Unless you don’t want to?!” He says quickly, not letting me by.

“I want to.” I say, looking up into his eyes. He takes me by the hand and leads me upstairs. My heart beats faster with every stair we take. Yosuke opens the door and lets me go in first. I look around. His room is really tidy, and there’s hardly anything incriminating around. He has some photos on the wall, but they’re all really recent. 

“I hid all the bad stuff.” He grins at me. 

“Well, that’s no fun.” I pout. I move over to the mirror. “Oh man, major helmet hair.”

I try and sort my hair out, fluffing it out at the bottom. It curls up slightly at the bottom, just past my shoulders. It’s definitely ruined, so I get a hairband from my jeans pocket and go to tie it up. I put my hands behind my head and start gathering the hair up into a ponytail, and Yosuke moves towards me and takes my hands.

“Please leave it down?” He says gently, bringing my hands in between us and placing them on his waist. He lets go and pulls me closer, putting one of his arms around my back and resting his hand between my shoulders. I look up into his deep brown eyes and smile. Yosuke smiles back at me. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know, we could just talk?” I shrug.

Yosuke smiles at me and moves his hand down my back. Once he reaches my waist he lets go of me, and moves over to his bed. He positions himself so his back is propped up against the wall and beckons for me to go over to him. I sit next to him, in the same position and he puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me in closer to him. He takes his other hand and reaches for mine, I oblige and we sit with our fingers interlocked. We never do talk, and we just sit in silence, occasionally looking at each other and smiling. I feel so safe in his arms, after a while I feel myself drift off to sleep and I go with it.


End file.
